The Magical World of Redheads
by Yamashita Rie
Summary: Every year the heaven opens a gate, releasing angels which are now fallen to ghosts - tennis-playing ghosts. It's up to three so-called 'chosen ones' to send them back... Seigaku x Hyoutei x Rikkaidai


**Disclaimer: I don****'t own PoT**

**Note: it's been some time I wrote a fanfic. XD I promise you I will update my other stories as soon as possible, but that will take some time. This story is requested by Miaki-chan XD (MiaKikuMaru23)**

**Enjoy^^**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"What? Why does Hyoutei want to play a friendly match against us?" Second year Kirihara Akaya really didn't understand. "But on top of that, why does that Atobe person want us to stay at his mansion?"

"Relax, seaweed head," Marui Bunta replied, causing the youngest regular to grumble. "Let Yukimura-buchou explain."

To be honest, he didn't understand it either. All the regulars were gathered by Sanada Genichirou after practise. Yukimura Seiichi told him to, but he didn't know why. When Yukimura told them Atobe Keigo had called him, they were quite surprised. But when he said Atobe had asked them to come over for some days, they all stared in shock at Yukimura. Everyone thought he was kidding."

"He told me something about a mini-tournament," Yukimura continued. "So I think there will be another school participating."

"Let me guess, Seigaku," Yanagi Renji replied. "That possibility is 94.5%."

"That's our dataman for you," Niou Masaharu said.

Yukimura smiled at the trickster.

"He didn't mention a name, Niou," he said. "But you know Yanagi…"

Then there was silence. Nobody knew what to say.

"What did you say to him?" Sanada the fukubuchou broke the silence.

"We will participate," Yukimura's decision louded.

Everyone was about to faint (yes, even Sanada XD) when they heard that. They had no idea what he had in mind.

"Puri," was all Niou said. Apparently he didn't agree with the decision of his captain. He felt a hand of Yagyuu Hiroshi on his shoulder.

"Let it be, Niou-kun," the gentleman spoke. " I think it can be fun."

"Hmpf." Niou shook the hand off and looked at Yukimura. "When?"

"Tomorrow." Yukimura smiled.

Now the others were really speechless. Even Kirihara didn't say a single word. He just gasped, like the others.

"He expects us at 11 o'clock in the morning at Hyoutei Gakuen, so make sure you're on time," Yukimura noted. "You don't need to bring stuff along - your racquet only is enough. That's all. You may go now."

There was still a huge silence when everyone left.

"I still can't believe we are going to Hyoutei," Niou grumbled. "Yukimura actually agreed."

Yagyuu sighed.

"There's nothing we can do," he said. "Let's gather here tomorrow, then we can take the bus together."

Everybody nodded and went home. Only Marui noticed something in the sky had changed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are kidding, right?" Even Oishi Syuichirou was suspicious about it.

Tezuka Kunimitsu looked at his team members. He saw the disbelief in their eyes.

"Mou, do we really have to?" Kikumaru Eiji pouted.

Fuji Syusuke smiled at the red-haired acrobat.

"Saa, I think it's fun," the genius said.

"Are you mad?" Momoshiro Takeshi sighed - he knew it was no use to say something like that to Fuji.

"And why are we going to Atobe?" Kawamura Takashi asked.

"He told something about a mini-tournament," Tezuka answered.

"I think there will be another school also participating," Inui Sadaharu replied. " The chance is 94.5% that it will be Rikkaidai."

"Great," Oishi sighed. "What time do we have to be there?"

"11.00 am at their school," the buchou answered.

Kaidoh Kaoru hissed. He didn't want to know what Atobe was planning to do. Like everyone he just agreed going to the rival school.

Fuji's smile widened. Apparently he was the only one who enjoyed the idea.

"I wonder what the Hyoutei regulars are thinking about this," Taka-san sighed - and he wasn't the only one who wanted to know that.

While leaving Eiji stared at the sky.

"Mata?" he mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's crazy." Redhead Mukahi Gakuto pointed at his forehead. "What in the world is he thinking anyway?"

"I can't read him," Oshitari Yuushi replied. "I wish I could look inside his mind."

"Inviting Seigaku and Rikkaidai is one thing, but together with us to his mansion is another thing." Shishido Ryou sighed and shook his head. "Gekidasa daze."

"Shishido-senpai, I think there must be a reason for this," cute second year Ootori Choutarou thought.

"Choutarou, you sure are smart," Shishido said. "But let the senpai part out of it, okay?"

The Kansai prodigy took off his glasses for a moment.

"We'll see it for ourselves," he shared Ootori's thoughts and put his glasses back on his nose.

"I think Jirou is the only one who doesn't care," Shishido mumbled. "He will be able to see that Marui Bunta guy from Rikkaidai he admires. That's why he was happy."

"He's such a weird guy, that Jirou." Mukahi shook his head. "I also couldn't tell what Kabaji was thinking."

"Poor guy." Ootori rubbed the back of his head. "Where are they actually?"

"I think Jirou is driving Hiyoshi mad," Oshitari answered. "Ah, there they are."

Watching the face of Hiyoshi Wakashi everybody knew Oshitari was right.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Let's wait for them," Ootori suggested. "That's the only thing we can do."

"It can't be helped." Oshitari took his bag. "See you tomorrow."

"I'm leaving too." Mukahi headed for his house.

But then something in the sky caught his eye and he stopped walking.

"Would they know what's going on too?" He shook his head again and started running.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it!**

**Well, just what I said, this is a requested one. XD I like getting requests, but I only received three up till now, so that's not very much…**

**Music while finishing this chapter: Sanada Genichirou - Keep Going On  
Music while editing this chapter: Sanada Genichirou - Rolling Stars***

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


End file.
